The Legend of The Neo Sannin
by snowyassas1n
Summary: What if Naruto knew of his Mom from a young age? The badass version of her at that, the Legendary ANBU Kitsune? What if he had two best friends who all had a dream to be a legend in the shinobi world? So Naruto wouldn't be weak and would strive to be as great as his mom. Summary inside the story for more info. Strong!Team 7, Slightly different Team 7


AN: I feel like writing a Strong!Naruto fic without time travel and any other crazy things authors come up with. Which is a hard task seeing as Naruto is literally one of the most written fics on this site and has many different versions of him that it's hard to be original so with saying that sorry if I unintentionally copy someones work.

Summary: We all know the reason Naruto wanted to be Hokage at first was because his first real role model was the Sandaime Hokage. That is a fact. However how much would change if his first role model was not the Hokage but instead his mother? The Anbu Captain at the age of seventeen and all around badass version of his mom? How much would Naruto be different if he knew of his mom as a kid and looking up to her legend tried to be a True Uzumaki like her? What if Naruto holding the Kyuubi was actually a secret known only to Hiruzen and eventually Naruto.

AN2: As you can tell by the summary this will be a Uzumaki!Naruto as in the Seals, Kenjutsu, and Water style version. Pairings? I recently have a new OTP for Naruto fanfiction and it is NaruIno! But then again I like NaruTenten as well as NarutoxOlderHanabi...hmmm hard decision who knows it may be all of them we will just have to find out. Same issue with Sasuke as I am thinking of pairing him with SasukexKin, SasukexFemGaara, or SasukexFu(Rare pairings right?).

AN3: Anybody want to be my Beta for this story?

Warnings: Some OOCness in a few characters, A little AU, Strong!Naruto, Strong!Sasuke, Strong!Hanabi, Bromance!NarutoxSasuke.

Small Note: Oh also the image for this is basically what he looks like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, wish I did…..He would have been cooler and not needed Dues Ex Machina power-ups to be strong.

XXXX

"Alright class today is the day of your Genin exams as you all know." spoke a man with tanned skin a trait shared by many citizens of the fire country. He had brown hair swept back into a ponytail that fanned out and warm brown eyes. He had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in the standard Chuunin uniform which consisted of a long sleeved blue shirt with two red spirals on the shoulders and a light green utility vest over it. He had blue shinobi pants with many pockets on them with the bottoms being bandaged up and blue shinobi sandals on his feet. He had a warm look as he gazed upon the students of his class. This mans name was Iruka Umino a Chuunin instructor for the academy.

Out of the twenty seven in this class there were nine of them that made this class considered special, for this class contained a whole generation of clan heirs in it. It was almost criminal to think that there was a high possibility of a whole generation of Genin would be all clan heirs. Nine students were almost guaranteed to pass exam and pass the secret test given by their Jounin sensei. Eight of them clan heirs and one of them a civilian.

The first was the civilian. A girl named Sakura Haruno. She had bright pink hair and jade green eyes. She was dressed in a red qipao style dress with dark blue spats on underneath. She had the standard blue shinobi sandals on her feet. She was a smart girl near the top of her class in grades in the examination part but was low in the physical part. She was noted to have great control over her chakra due to the fact that her reserves were low. However she had a fatal flaw that was shared with her by many of the girls in the class alongside some of the boys. She didn't take her training nor the ninja world seriously and instead treated it as a way to talk to boys or more specifically a certain boy who she was currently gazing at afar with glazed eyes.

The second was another girl. Her name was Ino Yamanaka heiress to the Yamanaka clan. The Yamanaka clan was a clan famed for their mind jutsu. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with one long bang hanging off the right side of her face and bright blue eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt that stopped at her midriff which was covered in bandages. She had a matching skirt with her legs bandaged up and an equipment pouch on her right thigh. She had the standard blue shinobi sandals. She knew the standard academy jutsu as well as a jutsu from her clan. She was the proclaimed rival of Sakura and like her did not take her training seriously and only did it to gain the attention of a boy she looked at from afar, albeit a different one than Sakura. She was currently joining Sakura in gazing at said boy.

The third was a boy. His name was Kiba Inuzuka heir to the Inuzuka clan. The Inuzuka were famed for their taijutsu style that relied on them cooperating with their ninken partners. Kiba was a feral looking boy like most of his clan and had wild brown hair and slit black pupils. He had tanned skin and two red fang marks on each cheek. He was dressed in black shinobi pants that were left free on bandages and blue shinobi sandals. He had a gray hoody that had black fur lining the inside with the hood drawn up over his head. His ninken partner Akamaru rested atop his head. He was skilled in his clans taijustu style but relied on it too much neglecting the other aspects of the Ninja arts. He was currently speaking with his partner Akamaru as he listened to Iruka.

The fourth was another boy. His name was Shino Aburame heir to the Aburame clan. A clan famed for their justu involving the insects that their bodies lay host to. Shino was a taller than average boy and had brown spiky hair. His eye color was undetermined due the fact that most if not all the Aburame clan wore shades over their eyes. He was dressed in a heavy white coat and black shinobi pants and blue sandals. He was skilled in his clans fighting style and jutsu. He was currently analyzing everything Iruka said with a stoic look as was the usual with him.

The fifth was a boy named Chouji Akimichi heir to the Akimichi clan. The Akimichi were famous for their jutsu that increased their body mass and used themselves as weapons of mass destruction or protection. He was a 'fluffy' boy like all members of his clan due to the fact that they needed to eat almost constantly to keep their body mass up. He had brown spiky hair with two tufts the most prominent. He had brown eyes and two red spirals tattooed on his cheeks. He was dressed in a white shirt with the clan symbol on the front of it and an open short sleeved green jacket over it. He had a white scarf adorned around his neck. He opted to wear black shorts with pockets on them and his legs were bandaged and he wore blue shinobi sandals. He was currently snacking on a bag of potato chips listening to Iruka.

The sixth was a boy named Shikamaru Nara heir to the Nara clan. A clan famous for their jutsu using shadow as well as their intelligence and lazy men. He was dressed in a gray short sleeved jacket that stopped at his ribs and was open to reveal the fishnet shirt he wore underneath. He had dark gray pants that weren't bandages at the bottom and an equipment pouch was attached to his thigh. He wore blue shinobi sandals. He was rare among his clan in that he was born with an even higher intelligence than normal however his laziness was high as well to compensate. He was currently snoozing on his desk ignoring the world as Chouji ate beside him.

The Iruka allowed his gaze to rest upon the final three students in his class that sat together away from their peer group and were showing their boredom in varying degrees. Which was something he could understand due to the fact that these three could have graduated years ago only the thirds law preventing those younger than twelve from entering the Shinobi corps being the thing stopping them. It was two boys and a girl. In Iruka's opinion holding them back like this was a bad idea due to the fact if the other six students ranged from low Genin to high Genin in strength then these three were Chuunin in strength.

The first was girl who was distractedly twirling a kunai in her finger that had pink wrappings on the handle as she spoke with the other two boys. She had long brown hair with the middle of it had a white ribbon holding it in a low hanging ponytail with two long strands framing her face that had two pink bows wrapped to them. She had a pale skin and pale pupiless eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved dull yellow kimono top that had droopy sleeves and burnt orange fire adorning the edges of it. She had a skirt to match it and opted out of the blue sandals for black knee high boot versions of them. A dull white obi held her kimono top closed. This was Hanabi Hyuuga heiress to the Hyuuga clan and a prodigy like the two boys beside her. She was highly skilled in her clans taijustu style the gentle fist that allowed one to close their opponents tenketsu. To do this she used her clans bloodline the legendary dojutsu the Byakugan which gave the user a 360 field of vision and allowed one to see through solid objects as well as most importantly to see a persons tenketsu inside of their bodies. However unlike most of her clan she didn't see her dojutsu to be the be all end all, and had branched out into other aspects of the Shinobi arts including ninjutsu her element being wind. She was also blessed with a lot of chakra from birth a rarity among her clan.

The next was a boy with raven black hair that had two bangs framing his face with the back of it being spiky resembling a crows wing. He had coal black eyes and a disinterested look on his face as he listened to Hanabi ramble on along with the boy next to them. He was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt with a high collar and a white and red fan on the back of it. He had tan shorts with pockets on them and an equipment pouch on his right thigh.(Basically his genin clothes with a different color scheme). His name was Sasuke Uchiha heir to the famed Uchiha clan and one of it's last survivors. A few years ago his brother went on a rampage and massacred his whole clan in a single night except for him. He would have fallen into the dark and become a broody avenger if it weren't for his two friends next to him who forcibly pulled him out of the darkness. He was a prodigy in their taijutsu style as well as fire style techniques. He had also unlocked his clans famed dojutsu the Sharingan the night of the massacre thanks to his brother. It allowed one to predict their opponents moves, cast genjutsu with their eyes and see the flow of chakra as well as giving one eidetic memory when active. He also had surprisingly a second element in earth that he was learning to use.(That's right changing shit up!). He was able to train longer than normal with the fact that he too like Hanabi had a lot of chakra at birth.

The third and final one of this trio was one who always brought a smile to Iruka's face. He had bright blonde hair that was long in the back but was tied into a small braid that hung down over his right shoulder and two bangs framing his face, he also had pure blue cerulean eyes. He had three whisker marks on either side of his face and a mischievous smile on his face which was usual with him. He was dressed in something that while some say was inappropriate on a ninja he had already proved countless times otherwise when he effortlessly hid from even ANBU. It was a single sleeved orange kimono top with the single long sleeve being on his right arm and the end of it being droopy and the left arm having no sleeve showing his bare arm. It was held closed by a red sash around his waist which held a chokuto across the waist of his back that had red wrapping on the handle. The chokuto was like all of it's kind being a singled edged straight blade with no guard. He had black capri like pants on with a red ribbon around both his thighs that each held two small scrolls on them, and unlike the others he opted out of the shinobi sandals for black kung-fu shoes. This was Naruto Uzumaki heir of the Uzumaki clan and it's last survivor after his mother Kushina Uzumaki perished in the Kyuubi attack on the village twelve years ago. He like his two friends was a prodigy in the ninja arts with his specialty's being Kenjutsu obviously, Ninjutsu with his two elements being water and lightning, and like all the Uzumaki's were famed for Fuuinjutsu. He was also a rarity among the Uzumaki clan in that for some reason he was born with Natural control over his chakra of which he had an abundance of like his clansmen.

It was rumored among the academy instructors that in order to avoid their two other teammates being overshadowed by them the three were going to be on the same team, which was also in an effort to recreate another legendary Konoha trio.

'Yes this generation will truly be special.' Iruka thought smiling as he looked at them all.

"Ok as you all know the academy exam consist of a written test followed by a demonstration of your knowledeg on the academy three jutsu. These three are the Kawamiri, Henge, and a Clone jutsu. Notice how I say a clone jutsu in that there are many different versions and if you happen to know one you may do so." Iruka explained as he and his assistant Mizuki began passing test around to the Genin hopefuls.

The written exam took around an hour to complete with some finishing it early like the three prodigies and Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura. Once all the test were collect Iruka walked to the front of the classroom.

"Alright now once I call your names you will come forward and demonstrate the academy three to which if you pass you will be given a headband and will need to come back tomorrow morning for team assignments and for those who fail don't be discouraged you can try again next year." Iruka explained as he pulled up a clipboard.

"Chouji Akimichi." he called. With that he began naming off names and either failing or passing students with most passing due to the ease of the test since it wasn't the true exam. He then got to the H's.

"Hanabi Hyuuga." Iruka said gaining Hanabi's attention causing her to stop twirling her favorite Kunai and put it back into the pouch on her back before she got up and went to the front of the classroom. This gained everyone's attention since she was the fist of the trio of prodigies called up. Sasuke and Naruto were watching intently as well.

After easily performing the substitution jutsu she then formed hand seals for the Henge. She faded away to reveal a perfect copy of Iruka down to the scar.

"Good now for your clone jutsu." Iruka said placing to check marks next to her name.

Hanabi nodded and formed more hand-seals. "Wind style: Wind Clone jutsu." she called and three copies appeared next to her. After getting over his shock of an elemental clone he nodded and she dismissed them causing them to release a few small gales of wind since she powered down the explosion elemental clones are known to have. She received a headband that she tied around her neck.

A few more students went up before Iruka called. "Sasuke Uchiha." a few of the girls squealed at this as he sighed and got up to the front of the classroom. He like Hanabi did everything easily and even made Fire style clones once more to Iruka's shock to which he was by now getting used to with these three. Sasuke received a headband that he tied around his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he called. Once again a few girls squealed at this much to Naruto's dismay that he and Sasuke had the dreaded fangirls. Once again like the other two the test was nothing to him, however once he got to the henge instead of transforming into Iruka like the others he transformed into a beautiful woman with long vibrant red hair. She was dressed in the standard ANBU armor and had a Kitsune mask on her belt. The chokuto Naruto had was strappe dacross her back and looked to be made for her.

'So that's Kushina Uzumaki the 'Red Death' the only shinobi to ever face and defeat all seven ninja swordsmen of the mist by herself, and Naruto's mother.' Iruka thought loking at the womans form before she faded revealing a grinning Naruto. For the clone test he made water clones that left water on the floor when they popped but Naruto just absorbed it into a blue scroll he had tied into his left leg. He got his headband and tied it around his forehead, he opted for a black one instead. He was one of that last to be tested with Ino being the last.

Once everyone was tested and sat back down at their desk Iruka once again stepped up to speak. "For those of your still here I wish to tell you how proud I am of all of you and that I am proud to have been your sensei. Remember to be here tomorrow morning for assignments and with that your dismissed." Iruka said to them with a proud smile.

Almost immediately girls ran to Sasuke and Naruto's direction to speak with them only to find them along with Hanabi already gone, which caused all the girls to pout.

XXXX

Outside the academy the three were walking towards the center of the village.

"Haaa finally were done with that place!" Naruto cheered pumping up his fist.

"I know right? If only the thirds law wasn't there we would've have already been doing missions by now if not promoted to Chuunin." Hanabi said as she was back to twirling her kunai.

"Hanabi you know not to get arrogant like that. The world is a dark place." Sasuke said with a sigh as Naruto nodded along with him causing Hanabi to blush in embarrassment and nod to the two apologizing.

"Yosh! Let's go get ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"No." Hanabi and Sasuke said shooting him down instantly.

"Honestly Naruto how can you eat so much of that stuff?" sighed out Hanabi as she waved back at a few villagers who were smiling and waving at the trio.

"Hey don't dis the ramen! That's like blasphemy!" Naruto said in outrage before he was patronized by Sasuke who patted him on the shoulder. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke don't patronize him or you will catch his addiction. Honestly if you two had kids they would be just addicted as Naruto." Hanabi giggled behind her hand wanting to fluster them.

Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey Sasuke want to go have some kids and see if that's true?" Naruto asked with a grin as he held his hands behind his head.

Sasuke made a show of pondering on it. "Hmm but how would it be possible since were both guys? Well you could use your transformation and temporarily be a girl. Although that makes you the mom." he said smirking seeing Hanabi starting to get a red face. To put the nail in the coffin a pop later and a female Naruto was draping herself all over Sasuke.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun lets make babies together and test Hanabi-chans prediction." She said with a bright smile seeing Hanabi begin to over heat. Sasuke was smirking as well.

"OKAY OKAY I get it! Don't interfere with your bromance or Naruto's ramen! Sheesh we need some ground rules or else I don't think my imagination can take it." Hanabi grumbled as she stalked ahead of the now two laughing boys with Naruto transforming back into himself.

"Hmm okay! Rule number 1. Don't mess with my ramen addiction." Naruto said.

"Rule number 2. Don't set a joke for you two's bromance either." Hanabi added.

"And Rule number 3. Don't ever mess up Hanabi's hair." Sasuke said as he and Naruto shivered remembering that incident as they called it when they accidentally cut a strand of her hair. They couldn't move for three hours after she closed their tenketsu.

They were about to continue debating what they should eat before an alarm began blaring around the village. Shinobi of all kinds were running around searching for something. A Jounin landed on the road beside the three and pointed at them.

"Hey you three. Hokage-sama has just issued an A-rank mission to all shinobi on the active roster. The Chuunin instructor known as Mizuki has infiltrated the Hokage tower and stolen the forbidden scroll of seals. You are to search for him and kill him on sight as well as retrieve the scroll." The Jounin commanded before leaping away.

"Hmph not even Genin for an hour before were given our first A-rank." Sasuke said with a smirk which was shared by his two friends.

"Alright let's do this then. We need to go about it smart though. If I were Mizuki I wouldn't stay in the village hiding out so that rules everywhere inside the village null. Which means we need to search the forest outside Konoha and training grounds as well since that would be the easiest way out." Naruto said taking command easily. The other two nodded before the three roof hopped away together towards the training grounds.

XXXX

About an hour later the three had already reached the 30th training ground and it was starting to get dark out as well.

"Naruto have you sensed anything yet? Hanabi can you see anyone as well?" Sasuke asked as they glided through the trees.

Naruto shook his head. "No he must be hiding his chakra somehow I can't sense anyone but us three for two miles." Naruto answered him.

Hanabi however widened her eyes. "I can see him! He is standing around in a clearing up ahead of us with the scroll in his hands next to a run down shack." she told them in a low voice as to not alert Mizuki.

Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes and suppressed their chakra in the off chance Mizuki was a hidden sensor type. The three landed on a tree hidden from the clearings sight but allowed them to see into it spotting Mizuki standing there looking irate for some reason as he clutched the scroll tightly in his hands.

"Guys stay back and cover me with long range jutsu in case he has any ally's. I am going to ambush him while we have the surprise on our side." Naruto whispered to them. The two nodded not worried knowing Naruto could handle himself.

Naruto let his hand rest on his chokuto as he prepared himself watching Mizuki intently. He let out a slow breath before he disappeared in a shunshin.

Mizuki was looking around nervous hoping he wasn't found by any of the stronger shinobi in the village while waiting for his master Orochimaru to come pick up the scroll. If it came to that he had obtained information from Orochimaru to surprise anyone who found him for hopefully long for him to make his escape.

He was about to walk into the shack which was the meeting point when all of a sudden Naruto appeared before him in mid-swing of his sword. Mizuki managed to leap back just enough to not lose his arms but he was still sliced through from the shoulder to his fingers causing him to drop the forbidden scroll, which was Naruto's real target. Out of nowhere a clone of Naruto appeared and grabbed the scroll before he shunshined away.

Mizuki fell to the ground screaming as he cradled his injured arms that were bleeding profusely. Naruto walked up to him bloody sword in hand ready to finish the job. He had just raised the blade to strike when Mizuki spoke.

"Gahhh you stupid brat! You ruined my arms! I can't use them! Why can't I move them!" Mizuki screamed as he rolled on the ground.

Naruto just looked at him coldly. "I severed the nerves in your arms to prevent you from using them. Now prepare to die for you crimes against Konoha." Naruto said raising his blade. Hanabi and Sasuke leaped down next to him each with a Kunai in their hands prepared to help Naruto and each get their first kill.

Then all of a sudden Mizuki began laughing. "Hahahaha! My crimes against Konoha? What about yours! Orochimaru-sama told me how your the Kyuubi reborn! How it wasn't killed that night by the Fourth but instead sealed away into the form your in now! I may die here tonight but at least those two will know what you truly are!" He said laughing maniacally.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him while Hanabi and Sasuke just frowned. "What of it? I already told these two the Kyuubi was sealed into me. Were best friends and we don't keep secrets from each other idiot." Naruto said bringing down his blade along with Hanabi and Sasuke bringing down their kunai onto his form when they seen him widen his eyes at the information. The three blades pierced him killing him instantly.

The three removed their weapons and swiped them to the side slinging off the blade before Naruto sheathed his and Sasuke and Hanabi put theirs in their pouch.

The three let out the breath they had been holding in as they sighed.

"I don't know if it was because he was a betraying dick or if it was because I had witnessed my clan being massacred but that wasn't as hard as I expected it to be." Sasuke said as the three sat down and looked into the sky waiting for the ANBU patrol they sensed to catch up to them.

"I think it's both because I don't really feel all that different either." Hanabi said sitting in between them.

"Well the three of us were already prepared for this after witnessing the dark of the ninja world." Naruto said with a sigh. Hanabi and Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder with a worried look on his face.

"You okay Naruto?" Hanabi asked.

"Yea I just didn't expect Orochimaru to know of me being a Jinchuuriki. I thought it was just me, you guys and the Sandaime that knew about it. It just makes me wonder if anyone else knows about it." Naruto said with a sigh.

"It's alright Naruto. With us three together nothing in the world can stop us." Sasuke said with a smirk as he put his hand in the middle of them. Naruto and Hanabi smirked as well as they put their hands atop his.

Inside the Hokage tower the Sandaime smiled warmly seeing the three before allowing his crystal ball to fade out and awaiting the three to report to him.

Just then the clone of Naruto reappeared in the clearing with the scroll in his hands. The three looked over at him in confusion wondering why he hadn't taken the scroll straight to the Hokage.

"Boss open the scroll and go to the last part of it. You got to see it. I was curious and opened it and seen that as well as a jutsu that would help the three of you train a lot more than normal." The water clone stated before he dispersed into a puddle of water after throwing the scroll to Naruto.

Frowning in confusion Naruto unrolled the scroll in front of the three of them and went to the last part of it. He looked on the page confused at first before he noticed it. There was a seal on the bottom corner shaped in a Uzumaki swirl. It had a small note next to it.

'Only one of Uzumaki or Namikaze blood may open this seal.' Naruto just looked at it before looking at his friends as if asking him if he should do it.

"Go for it Naruto. Who knows it could be from your mom." Sasuke said with Hanabi nodding. Nodding to them Naruto cut his thumb on his canine before allowing a drop to hit the swirl and adding chakra to it.

In a small poof of smoke a note appeared out of it which had another Uzumaki swirl seal at the bottom of it, however this one had the symbol of a tri-pronged Kunai in the middle of it. Ignoring the seal for now the three read the letter. They still had a few minutes before the ANBU were due to arrive which was plenty of time to read the hasty written letter.

'To our dear little Naruto,

Naruto if your reading this then that means your mother and I have perished in the battle with the Kyuubi and left you alone in this world. I am truly sorry my son. Oh right I haven't said wo I was now have I? Hahaha….Well let me put it the best way to understand the greatness of your father…..I am Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage of Konoha! Heh yea anyways I am sure you know your mom Kushina Uzumaki seeing as how her identity was hidden from her enemies due to her ANBU mask so I am sure Hiruzen gave you our house above the Hokage monument to live in and your trying to be the best shinobi you can be in the remembrance of your awesome Kaa-chan. I hope that yuou didn't get this letter until you were at least a Chuunin because I have many enemies son so please forgive me for telling the Sandaime in my last moments to only to you of your mom. Anyways as I am sure you noticed there is a seal at the bottom of this note. It can only be opened by you due to it requiring the blood of both and Uzumaki and Namikaze. In it are three items. One is my last tri-pronged Kunai containing my special formula for you to decipher and crack and recreate my Hiraishin as is your birthright, another one is your moms old ANBU mask. The last is something we both worked on and created for you. As I am sure your aware seals require sealing paper, ink, sometimes blood and chakra right? Well with this all you will need to create any seal will be just hand-signs just like any jutsu!

Love, your parents.

P.S. The parts where I left dots on this note was due to your mom hitting me for being stupid hehe.'

Naruto sat there with tears in his eyes after reading the final note left to him by his Dad. Sasuke and Hanabi while shocked to learn of Naruto's father sat there in silence letting their friend have his moment. The three had suspicions of Naruto's father but they guessed whoever it was, was a Yamanaka not the Fourth himself!

Naruto bit his thumb again since his regeneration had stopped the bleeding and swiped it across the seal on the note before another small poof of smoke cleared to show the three items the letter spoke of and a small note. He grabbed the mask and the Kunai and sealed them in a storage seal he kept on his wrist before looking at the last item and the small note. It was a pair of black gloves.

Confused as to how this allowed him to use seals without paper and ink and only hand-signs he looked at the note.

'Hey Naruto-chan this is your Kaa-chan! These gloves are my and your dads greatest creation. They are made of only sealing ink purified by our blood, seals to keep them together, and a seal on them that is attached to a bottomless sealing inkwell we have hidden away in our house to make it to where they never run out of ink. Now the way they work! You will notice the way chakra flows differently when you activate seals, well with these all you have to do is recreate that chakra flow through different hand-signs and poof you used whatever seal you were attempting like a jutsu! Good look Sochi.' was written on the note in a hasty scribble.

With wide eyes Naruto put the gloves on his hands and noticed how they tightened themselves to be a perfect fit.

"With this I can be the best Fuuinjutsu master in all the nations!" Naruto gasped out. Sasuke and Hanabi smiled at him. Just then they sensed the presences approaching and hastily rolled the scroll back up, but not before looking at the jutsu the water clone mentioned for them to learn. After seeing the explanation and the hand-signs required the rolled the scroll up.

Then the ANBU appeared in the clearing to the sight of the three new Genin holding the Forbidden scroll and standing over the dead body of Mizuki.

XXXX

Boom done! My first story written on my new labtop! Let me know what you think in your reviews and sorry for being on Hiatus for so long but I have a time demanding job and had a broken labtop!


End file.
